metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tallon Metroid
Tallon Metroids are a fictional race of energy-draining predators from the Metroid Prime series. They are weaker than normal Metroids, but they feed on the life energy of their prey in the same manner as other Metroids. As their name implies, they originated on Tallon IV. Differences between Tallon and True Metroids Tallon Metroids take damage when a bomb is used to shake them off. In addition, Tallon Metroids can be destroyed by conventional weaponry, though they can take a beating before being destroyed. When a Tallon Metroid is frozen, it only takes one missile to destroy it. Normal Metroids are immune to all weapons but the Ice Beam, and once frozen, they require five Missiles to destroy. Though a bomb could shake them off, it doesn't do any damage. Scans in a research lab on the Pirate Homeworld indicate that the differences are the result of growing up in a different environment -- Metroids from different planets evolve differently. Plus Tallon Metroids are red and while a normal metroid's mandibles grow in a line, a Talon metroid's fangs are in a more circular alignment. Life Cycle The life cycle of a Tallon Metroid is far different from that of a normal Metroid, which, after hatching from an egg, goes through the normal, alpha, gamma, zeta, and omega phases. Cocoon Tallon Metroids start life as infants in cocoons. The cocoons are used by the Space Pirates to substain the Metroids and transport them. A cocoon can support numerous infants for several cycles, and the Metroids are usually content to remain in the cocoons as long as necessary. If they sense Phazon, however, they emerge to seek it. Infant Infant Tallon Metroids are used by the Space Pirates as an energy source. The creatures are small and docile when compared with adult Tallon metroids, making them efficient organic batteries. Exposure to Phazon will cause the infants to age rapidly and reach adulthood in a matter of seconds. Adult Though this is not the actual adult stage, Tallon Metroids spend most of their lives in this form. Adult Tallon Metroids are the most common variety of Metroids from the Prime series, and are the most similar to the true Metroids from the sidescrolling games. The Space Pirates enslave the Tallon Metroids as energy sources, especially by exposing them to Phazon energy. A free Tallon Metroid attacks by latching onto its target with its pincers and proceeding to drain all the energy from its prey. A Morph Ball Bomb will cause them to detach. They are vulnerable to all types of weaponry, but are particularly weak to the chilling effects of cold and dark energy. Hunter Hunter Metroids are adult Tallon Metroids. They have become more efficient at energy draining than younger Tallon Metroids, having developed an energy-siphoning tentacle that enables them to attack from a distance, increasing their threat level. The new tentacle also disables Bombs from affecting them. The disadvantage to this tentacle is that their targets can still attack the Metroid while being drained, and, if they are equipped with a cold-based weapon like the Ice Beam, that means the end for the Metroid. Category:Metroids Category:Species Category:Tallon IV Category:Aether